


How to Feel Anything at All

by Ever_After_AAA



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotionless Character, Emotions, Gen, gotta fix that, i havent written an esther centric angst fic yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_After_AAA/pseuds/Ever_After_AAA
Summary: Esther remembers being heartbroken. It hurts to think about.
Kudos: 2





	How to Feel Anything at All

Esther had been heartbroken since she could walk. She did not know who she was, not with certainty. She knew she was always hot, she knew she didn't feel the heat. She knew these people surrounded her, knew that she cared about them, but she didn't feel the care. She didn't care for anything. She saw these people, who must be her mother and father. Crying. Sobbing for their daughter who never was alive. But they couldn't mourn her, not when she wasn't dead.

And then one day, she could feel. It was hard. But she felt the outside. She felt love, however muted it was. And she knew the name of the boy who had helped her so little but more than anyone else that had ever tried. 

And then he helped again. He fixed her. She could feel everything. The breeze between her fingers. She could feel her father's embrace, and she could feel how much she wanted it. She felt her mother's happy tears into her shoulder, her strong arms holding her baby girl into the air. Esther didn't like that she was crying. She finally felt how much it hurt to see them like that.

But she had to go. She had spent too long int her little corner of nothing. She needed to go see something. Anything. 

She wanted to help others who felt like her. She didn't want anyone to not feel what she had not felt for so long.


End file.
